I knew I was no angel, but Hell, really?
by LittleLonelyBunny
Summary: Bakura had some financial troubles. Someone made him an offer he just couldn't refuse. Rated M for possible Darkshipping.
1. Chapter 1

Yami Yugi/Yami Bakura (should be Bakura but could be Yami Marik) - Many years ago, Bakura sold his soul to the devil in order to get out of paying the unscrupulous debt collectors and give him good fortune. Now he's a successful (add your own profession here) and at the height of his career. Only problem is, the devil has now sent a collector of a different kind, and it's his soul on the line. 'Um...' the young spikey haired man looked at his list. 'You are Bakura, are you not?' Bakura nodded dumbly. 'I'm here to collect your soul.' 'My soul?!' Bakura said disbelieving. 'You? Don't make me laugh, kid!' 'P...please,' the young man stuttered. 'It says here that you owe one soul and I'm here to collect it from you. It's your t...time to pay up.' Bakura raised an elegant eyebrow. 'You're not used to this sort of thing, are you?' The young man gulped. 'Truth be told, it's my first practical collection. The theory is so much easier.'

This story idea came from Rogue1979 - full credit for the starting point of this fic.

Now, to me, the spirit of the ring is Ryou, but for the sake of my own sanity, he shall be Bakura in this fic. My friend Andy chose the job, Bakura is a Legal advisor. I hereby proclaim Andy the jobperson!

Enough! On with the fic sweatdrop

Bakura stretched out in his luxurious leather chair, looking around his cavernous office. Ah, the perks of being top of a major Legal Advice company. Barely any work to be done, and the cash pours in. He did hate having to wear these terrible business suits, and the irksome meetings with his affiliates. However, he knew it was worth it when he spent all of his time outside work enjoying whatever he felt like. Sex, alcohol and smoking were just to name a few. His office, and one room downstairs, were the only places smoking was permitted - barely any of the employees indulged in such things. He leant back, and thought of last night. That male prostitute was particularly intriguing,  
his long brown hair screamed disorder by the end of the night. And he was truly unlimited, prepared to do anything for the right price. Many of the others he'd hired just did the usual, but last night really had been fun. Smirking,  
he lit a cigarette and pulled a stack of forms that required his signature towards him. Flicking through, he saw nothing of major issue. Scrawling across each dotted line, he exhaled his smoke and turned to look out the window.  
Life really was good since he'd made his best... business transaction.

Closing his eyes, stubbing his cigarette out for safety, he thought back to that night where he was hiding out in the alleyway, being chased by a pretty pissed off loanshark. He knew, even if he managed to get home, he'd just come back to another phone call, another red alert bill he hadn't paid. He wasn't sure quite how he'd managed to get himself here, just that every day, the prospect of getting out of it grew bleaker. Finally managing to get home, he unplugged the phone and grabbed the vodka bottle out of the fridge. Taking a mouthful, he swallowed, ignoring the burning sensation in his throat. Putting it back, he went and sat down on the sofa. Placing his head in his hands, he felt truly lost in this world. He wanted the familiarity of Ancient Egypt, where he was the best tomb-robber in the world.

He looked up, almost knocking the sofa back as he jumped violently. There was a man in his living room, who certainly wasn't there before. Bakura's eyes were immediately drawn to the face. The deep crimson eyes, the shocking tri-coloured hair, the blonde lightning bolts that zapped through the topmost three points of his spiky hair. The red tips at the end of the black provided stark contrast. This... interesting hairstyle framed a well-sculpted face, deeply tanned, and bore the markings of Ancient Egypt, just like himself. His body was covered in a black hooded cloak, though the hood was not raised at this time. Bakura had the fleeting thought of him being a very...attractive Grim Reaper, then pushed it to the back of his mind, and came to the conclusion that the financial stress had simply caused him to hallucinate. It was only when he looked back up into those deep red eyes, and realised the figure had started to speak.  
"Bakura, you are to come with me." It wasn't a request, but an order. The voice was deep and commanding, but at the same time Bakura couldn't help but notice the deep sensuality of it. Feeling slightly tipsy from the vodka, Bakura threw caution to the wind, nodding and standing up to the figure. The figure reached out a hand, and Bakura felt a strange heat inside himself. The heat suddenly turned painfully cold, and Bakura closed his eyes.

Opening them, he found he wasn't in his living room anymore. He was in what resembled the interior of a large volcano. The walls were roocky, and had an air of being roughly carved. There were pools of what appeared to be lava,  
bubbling and hissing as steam poured from them. Looking around, he saw cages lined up against the wall, people in barely anything screaming and rattling the bars. They had the look of being permanently tormented. Continuing his exploring gaze, he found what appeared to be an ordinary office desk, with the high back of a chair facing him. Images of old mobster movies flashed through Bakura's head as the chair slowly turned round. The man sat in it had what looked like a permanent smirk across his face, fanged teeth just visible. Taking in the full view, he realised the man had folded down wings, giving them a crumpled, leathery look. There were bumps on the top of his head, with a curious horned shape about them. The man dressed simply enough - a grey business suit. It was just the rest of his appearance that was truly eccentric. "Ah, you must be Bakura." the man had a dark, threatening voice, yet it had a light sense of lust and violence about it. He looked down at what appeared to be a blank sheet of paper, yet he looked at it as though it had intensely interesting information on it. "Yes, I am. And you are?" The man smirked yet again, and replied "I'm the Devil. I'd like to make you an offer."

And thats the end of this chapter. Promise it'll get updated soon. Reviews would help so I'd know where I was going wrong. 


	2. Chapter 2

Second chapter. Credit to Rogue1979 for the idea to this fic. Go read the other stories they have, their awesome!  
I wrote this one out, then when I went to upload it, it had gone! So had to be rewritten from scratch, hence the delay. &it was longer first time around!

* * *

Bakura took a step back, trying to comprehend what the horned guy was saying. "You, the Devil, have an offer, for me?" Bakura said slowly. "Yes, that would be the gist of what I just said." said the Devil, with a look of painful patience on his face. "What kind of deal?" "I want your soul. You give it to me, I help you out." "And hows that?" "I can make it so you get good fortune, the debt collectors stop chasing you, and you can be the height of whatever you do"  
"Sounds good. Whats the catch?" "Like I said, your soul." Bakura stopped to think. What exactly does a soul do? And he was sure he'd lost his soul long ago,  
in Ancient Egypt, when he'd slaughtered many. SO what difference would selling it to the Devil make? "Ok, where do I sign?"

Bakura leaned back with a grin, lighting himself another cigarette. He looked at his diamond watch, seeing that it was almost time to go home. Just as this thought crossed his mind, his phone rang. "Bakura." "Yes, sir, theres a young man here, sir, and he's dressed rather strangely. Sir, he's saying he's here to see you, sir." "Well, does he have an appointment?" "I'll check." Bakura sighed and dragged on his cigarette. "No sir." "Well then tell him I don't just see whoever wants to see me. He makes an appointment, and shows up for it. Otherwise he's of no concern to me." Bakura growled, before returning to his cigarette, cursing when he realised he'd gotten ash down his suit. He heard the man on the other end jump slightly at the sudden swearing. "He doesn't seem too happy with that sir." "Tough shit, if he wants to see me he does it like everyone else." He listened as the message was relayed. "He said ok, he wants the first appointment tomorrow." "Fine, write him in and tell him to come back then." Bakura stubbed out his cigarette, put down his phone, and lay back sighing.  
"All these people, thinking they are so important." He swung his slender frame round in the chair, and stood up, walking over to his window and looking down into the city. "So many innocents to exploit, and the best part is I just get to sit back and watch. It really was a good idea to ditch my soul for this. Not like I got any use from it anyway." He smirked, and threw his blazer on his desk, deciding he couldn't be bothered to wear it. 'Hmm, only 9:45pm. Maybe I should give that guy from last night a call. I'm in the mood for another good fuck.'

Bakura stared at his cell, wondering whether to call him or not. Just as he went to not bother, thinking he'd get an early night for that godforesaken early meeting, his cell rung. Bakura jumped at the sudden noise, looking round before realising it was coming from his hand. Cursing his loud ringtone, Bakura answered it. "Hey babe, sorry if you were planning to call me tonight, my brothers ill. Oh, gotta go, bye!" Bakura hung up, staring at his phone in shock.  
He knew the guy was lying, he probably just had another client. 'Ah well, early night it is then.' Bakura stood up, grabbing his suitcase and jacket as he left. "Lock up!" He barked at one of the cleaners in the corridor, smirking at the look of fear in the young man's eyes. Strolling out of the building, he he looked around the car park. He grinned; it was easy to see which one was his. Glancing around again, he saw someone walking around, well, skulking even.  
Throwing caution to the wind, he decided to walk up to the person. As footsteps approached, said person turned to the sound. Looking at his face, Bakura was stopped in his tracks. Those eyes... such a dark, brilliant crimson.

* * *

Yeah, I know its majorly short, I will update again soon.


End file.
